1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a path control device, being connected to a plurality of transfer devices for transferring a packet on a network so as to control a transfer path of the packet, and a path control method executed in the path control device.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional mobile communication network, the network is generally constructed in such a network topology as shown in FIG. 1A, mainly containing a tree structure that the path is fixedly determined, it has been easy to determine a cross over router R2, serving as a switchover point of the path, in association with the migration of a terminal (refer to “Hand over control by buffering in a cross over router”, Isobe, Iwasaki, Igarashi, Ihara, Yabusaki; Technical Report of IEICE IN2002-112, November 2002).